Dying to Live
by dragon of fallen souls
Summary: Azula is plotting to take the throne back. Why does Ty lee keep distracting her? Finished!
1. Chapter 1

_D__isclaimer: the mega power known, as Nickelodeon owns._

_Summary: Azula is plotting to retake the throne. It would be a lot easier if Ty lee would stop distracting her._

_Warnings: shoujo-ai_

Dying to Live

Even if he was now the Fire Lord, she still didn't have to happy. Her brother. After the downfall of their father, he proclaimed himself the Fire Lord. The _Fire Lord_ and people followed him. The people _followed_ him. She couldn't believe that. Not only that but to have Mai… for Mai to… Mai was going to marry him. She growled. Her servant. Her partner in all those adventures. Her friend. She was going to marry him and Azula just had to stand there and be quiet. She was not going to. She will bring down old ZuZu and reclaim the Fire Nation!

She felt arms quickly wrap around her and squeeze as she was picked up. Her thoughts stopped as she struggled to breathe.

"Azlua! What are you doing here in the dark?!" Ty lee smiles still hugging a bluish princess. "What's wrong?"

"Can't breathe…Ty…" Azlua coughed as she was relished.

Raising her hands up walking around trying to catch her composer. Why did the little acrobat do that? What was it lately, she would run up and grab the princess at the worst times. She was not a teddy bear. Even if Ty Lee did name one of her teddy bears after the princess when they where younger.

"Sorry Azlua…" she spoke sheepish. "So what cha doin'?" she leans closer.

"Nothing." The princess brushes her off.

"Well let's go to the festival!" she pulled the princess down the hall like Azula had no choice in the matter.

Ty lee pulled her down the stairs, then out side. In the horizon they could see fireworks going off. This was the Festival to celebrate the wedding of Prince Zuko to Lady Mai. Tomorrow they would be wed and become the Fire Lord and Lady.

The people where happy has they walked around the Fair grounds. Everyone looking his or her best. Children running around and lovers walk hand in hand. This discussed the Princess making her gag. That's when she notice she and Ty lee where holding hands in a similar fashion. Azula broke her hand away from the acrobat. The younger girl took no notice of this as she ran to one to the stands.

Ty lee grabbed the rings from the man paying him. He sidestepped to once side as she started to throw the rings at the jugs. First one missed. She sighed and threw another one. Again it missed. She threw the rest and all of them missed.

Azula stood next to her folding her arms with a smile on her face. For some reason Ty lee seemed cute trying to get the rings to go on the jugs. Ty lee again paid the man, receiving some more rings. She was determined to win. Her tongue stuck out as she tossed one. Missing yet again. The other rings swiftly disappear as time went by.

"You toss like a girl." The man spoke laughing as he took her money and gave her more rings. Ty lee reached for the rings but for some reason Azlua took them out of her hands. She gave her a smirk as she turned to the jugs.

"Move or you'll get hit." The Princess demanded, throwing the first one just missing the booth keeper. It made it. Then she tossed the next one. And so on each making their mark. Ty lee jumped and cheered as Azula threw the last one. The man grumbled as he took the rings off turning to the woman.

"What do you what?"

"I don't want anything." Azula stated then she turned to Ty lee whose face was saddened. Azula sigh to what she was going to do. "What ever she wants."

Ty lee smiled and jumped pointing to the animal she wanted. Azula walked away. Ty lee thanked the man and run to catch up to the princess. She squeezed her new teddy bear in silence as they continued to walk down the road. The littlest things made the other woman happy. Azula always wondered.

They spent the rest of the night looking at this and that. No doing anything worth mentioning but Azula found her self at peace with the other as they sat and watch the final fireworks for the night.

"Azula." Ty lee softly spoke clenching the teddy bear. "did you ever think this day would come?"

Azula scuffed at the joyful woman's words.

"What that ZuZu and Mai would get married?" She growled sighing as she lay on the grass. Ty lee lead over her.

"No I mean. Peace."

Azula laughed at her, waving her hand and turning her head. Peace? Ha. Like that what she was fighting for all these years. Why she trained night and day to master the fire. Why she spent her teenage years hunting down her brother then the Avatar. Like none of that matter!

"Azula… I…" she whispered. Azula turned her head back looking at her with question. Ty lee turned back to the fire works. The princess with more confusion sat up watching her has Ty lee closed her eyes and squeezed that damn bear again.

"Will you stop that." Azula spoke. "You're going to kill the stuff animal." The princess took it away from her. Ty lee reached for it. Azula just batted her and away as she looked at the animal. Eyeing it. "Look its neck is already dented." The neck on the bear moved forward then backward. "They make these things so cheap." The princess sighed as she took one hand reaching up and removing her scarf wrapping it around the bear. Satisfied with her work she gave it back to Ty lee.

Ty lee took a look at the bear surprised Azula did what she just did.

"Don't mention it." Azula off handily spoke again laying back down on the ground. She opened her eyes to see Ty lee again looking down at her. "Yes, Ty-" she was stopped as Ty lee laid her head on the princess's chest not speaking a word as she held onto the bear. Azula slightly put off just looked down at the woman. What ever she was thinking she did not know. Ty lee snuggled closer. Azula softly laughed to her self as she again closed her eyes.

_A/N: don't know if I'll continue this just came to me._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: don't own._

_Summary: Azula's plans keep getting destroyed._

_Warning: shoujo-ai_

Dying to Live: Chapter 2 

Azula stealthily walked on the balcony looking down at the gallery. She was eyeing the people conversing amongst themselves. Her eyes calculating precisely where all the patrol where. Remembering their path as they made their rounds. Trying to find the weakness. Ha found it.

A grin appeared on her face. She will be-crap…

"Azula!" the princess struggled in the death grip. "Why aren't you dressed yet?" Ty lee questioned her. "Come on now the ceremony will start at noon. And _you're not_ going to wear you're uniform." Ty lee finally let her go.

"Ha. I never said I would go." Azula scuffed folding her arms turning away from the other woman.

Ty lee already dressed in her Fire Nation dress robes, rushed to her.

"Yes you did." Ty lee pointed up her finger. "We where in the gardens when Mai came up and was like-" her face went all emotion less, "'At noon the wedding will began.' And you where all like" her face changed again. "'Yeah I'll be there!'" she cheerfully spoke.

"I said that with sarcasm!" Azula waved her hand sighing deeply turning away from Ty lee. She placed her fingers against her temples, rubbing. It's so hard to find good help these days.

"Well you still said it." Ty lee smirked, "Now don't go back on your word oh _honorable_ princess." Ty lee bowed to her.

"Stop that." She growled. "I'll have you're head." She deadpanned. Ty lee gulped rubbing her neck. Azula smiled. That got her. Or not…after a second Ty lee just smiles and pulls the princess along. Azula tries to pull away digging her feet into the ground.

Ty lee turns back and gives the princess an evil face. Azula stopped. It was a futile attempt. If she struggled any more it was sure that the acrobat would use her paralyzing tricks on her. Then Azula would be dragged on the ground.

Ty lee pushed Azula into her room. Slamming the door. She didn't speak a word as she pointed the princess away as Azula tried to argue. Azula grumbled and went to her closet. Pulling out her dress robes.

"Do you think they'll have candy?" Ty lee jumped on her hands, dancing her feet above her. Azula sighed pulling down uniform.

"Why do you ask such questions?" she pulled the robes on.

"Um I don't know…" Ty lee seemed unsure of her self. She paused on one hand.

"Well-" her voice escaped her as she saw Ty lee in deep thought. "Never mind."

"Great lets go!" she jumped up pulling the princess out of her room and run down the halls. The servants rushed to the sidewalls as the nobles brushed pass. Question where deeply embedded on their faces.

The gongs rang their final signs. The Ceremony of Wedding was begging and two of the more important people just arrived. They run up the side stairs as the Priest walks to the Lord and Lady. Ty lee pushes Azula behind Prince Zuko. As she takes her place with the officer side of Lady Mai.

"Glad you could make it." Prince Zuko spoke threw his teeth.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Azula, not moving her lips to speak, plaster on an open smile.

"Not at my wedding." Mai joined their conversation, grumble to them. Azula herd a soft giggle. Mai turned her eyes. The giggling stopped. The priest began to speak the ritual words.

Azula watched as Mai and Zuko spoke their words of wedding. Blah blah… Her eyes wondered to the doors back and forth as the guards patrol. Yes just a few more rounds before- She felt someone watching her. Her eyes move to the watcher. Of course it was Ty lee. Azula turned her eyes back to the ceremony.

Getting the feeling again Azula her eyes again to Ty lee. This time she was greeted with Ty lee's eyes crossed. Azula glared at her only to receive a more _dishonorable_ face. Ty lee's nose scrunched up. Azula rolled her eyes. Even at an important ceremony Ty lee still acts like a child.

"The Fire will be unleashed at this time of great…" Azula dulled out the words of the priest. Ty lee again gained her attention. This time with out trying to as she swayed. It seems that the woman was losing her balance. Or it could be her attention span. "And now Fire Lord and Fire Lady they are!"

People cheered overly joy at the proclamation. The Fire Lord and Lady joined hands proceeding down the stairs. The crowd spilt and folded back on the Royal Couple as they went down to the cart that was waiting for them. They entered the cart as six Fire Nation soldiers grabbed the handles and pulled the cart forward. The beginning of the parade threw out the city.

"Glad that's over." Ty lee explained behind Azula. She's a fast little she-banshee.

"Don't you ever grow up?" Azula grumbled.

"No what would be the point to that?"

Azula left the stairs not stopping for any one or any thing as she went in to the Castle, with Ty lee running behind her.

A/N: um…yeah this is kind of a filler chap… 


	3. Chapter 3

_ Disclaimer: don't own_

_Summary: Will all the hard work pay off?_

_Warning: shoujo-ai, swearing_

Dying to Live: Chapter 3

She pauses listening to soft footsteps down the hall. Their voices becoming clearer and closer. The parade and festivities finally over, the couple now took a _romantic_ stroll around the grounds.

Azula stepped against a pillar watching them as they came closer. They talked about the most boring of stuff! Azula huffed. It's their wedding night shouldn't they be making their way to their chambers? Well this is a good time as any-

Azula grabbed Ty lee roughly, pulling her close and covering her mouth with a hand. Azula grinned evilly, she final caught Ty lee at her own game. Ty lee struggled only to have one of her arms behind her back as Azula slightly gained leveraged.

"Quiet." Azula hushed into the other woman's ear. "You'll wake up the whole Palace."

Ty lee responded with a nod. Azula still hasn't let go. She was watching the couple as they turned down the hall. Of all the times Ty lee…Azula removed her hand from Ty lee's mouth but still held onto her.

"What are you doing here?" Azula demanded harshly.

"Azula I just came-" Azula covered her mouth again as she herd a patrol coming. Now was not the time to get caught. This just has to be the night when the guards didn't slack off. Damn the patrol was not leaving. Ty lee shifted, elbowing the princess on the side.

"Ouch…" she growled. Shit. The guard was coming closer to them. Just wonderful. Like this has to happen. Everything she plan's always go to- Azula didn't even think her _new_ plan threw as she turned Ty lee around and kissed her.

"Who's- Oh sorry…" the patrol blushed, stumbling over his own feet.

Azula watched him with one eye as he rushed down the halls. Finally they're alone. Wait a minute what was she thinking? She roughly pushes Ty lee away, whipping at her mouth. She couldn't believe she just did that. Now that the moment has past she thought of various things she could have done. All of them, _not_ involving kissing Ty lee.

"Don't look at me like that." Azula demanded. Ty lee was quiet. This was a first. She also had a soft smile on her face. Azula wished she wouldn't do that, turning around not to look at the other woman.

"Like what Azula?" she sing-song along following the other woman down the halls.

They make it to Azula's room. Ty lee is still skipping, humming to her self. It's an old Fire Nation nursery rhyme. One that Azula's mother would sing. She didn't know Ty lee knew it.

"_I sing with devils and dance with angels_," Ty lee sings entering Azula's room. She pulls Azula into a dance. "_They're all_ _the same to me,_" she whispers into the princess' ear. Humming along as they dance. "_Spinning deep into the charts of stars…"_ Azula steps away from the giddy girl as she spins around the room. Now she felt dizzy. Dancing was not such a great plan. "_Fire in the sky will light my way…"_

"You ruin everything Ty lee." Azula cuts the nursery rhyme short, sighing as she fell onto her bed.

"What did I ruin, Azula?" she puzzles turning her head to one side.

"Nothing." Azula barked smothering her self with one of her pillows. Maybe she should just give up. It's not like the girl will ever stop. Just why has she been around. Maybe she's lonely now that Mai went off and got married.

After several minutes Azula notice Ty lee as not spoken a word. She threw the pillow to the side. Two bright eyes were looking down at her.

"Something wrong?" Azula ask. Ty lee just smiled and shook her head. "Then why do you have that face?"

"I was born with it." She obviously spoke, still she smiling down at the princess.

"Will you-" her voice was muffled as Ty lee kissed her. This is something new? Azula's mind was not connecting to anything. All she knew was that Ty lee's lips where against her's. Just like before. What was going on?

"You're silly." Ty lee blushes as she lends back up. Azula still lies there, in confusion. Why was Azula silly, she wasn't the one that kissed her… "Well I should go…" she started to make her exit. "Good night Azula." Her voice sounded slightly sad as she left.

Azula's mind was now focused only on the other woman. Her head felt light and her stomach gave her a butterfly feeling. What on earth is she thinking?

* * *

_A/N: Yes we find out why Ty lee has been acting different. The Question is will Azula truly change her plans to overthrow the Fire Lord? (I made up the nursery rhyme)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own_

_Summary: What will Azula do now? _

_Warnings: shoujo-ai_

Dying to live: Chapter 4

Azula scoured the Palace looking for her all day. It was like the little acrobat was avoiding her. Azula had a guess as to why. Even if it was just a soft kiss on the lips, it was universal understanding that usually when some one kisses another for the first time they are embarrassed over it. Though it was the _second_ kiss…

"Ty lee." Azula stated. "I have been looking for you."

Ty lee softy turned away from the princess. She went to lean against the balcony, refusing to look at Azula. Midnight shined down on the woman and the air was full of depressing humidity. The princess was unsure how to proceed. How come Ty lee kissed her the way she did? Did her long time ally hold affection for her princess?

"Can we…" Ty lee's words wavered, "Can we just forget it." Her voice so soft that it would shatter at any moment. Azula sighed. Ty lee was never a soul to forget. Usually Ty lee would be against forgetting about something. No matter how embarrassing or painful it would be. So why this?

"Don't worry Princess. I'll be gone soon."

Azula smiled and started to giggle. At first she was surprised that she giggled then that subsided as her giggling turned into a full out laughing. Ty lee swiftly turned to Azula, her eyes redden, with disbelief Azula would be laughing at her. Laughing at her pain. Laughing at her love.

"No you won't" Azula seized laughing. "You'll always be here." She patted the other woman on the back cheery.

"Don't." Ty lee demanded looking at the ground. Azula just smiled. Here was Ty lee trying to be all hard and distant when the princess knows she couldn't keep this face for long. Azula lend into Ty lee tilting her head so she was in view of her eyesight. She put on a smiling face. Ty lee scuffed turning away.

Azula followed her again bring a smiling face to her. Ty lee raised her head high closing her eyes. Azula softly growled at her. If that's the way she would play. Azula had to take drastic measures. Tickling was always her soft point. Ty lee tried to brush Azula away. Azula again brought her arms up to tickle the acrobats sides.

"Stop that." Ha Azula saw a smile. She continued her merciless attack. This time pulling her into a hug as she pressed her fingers harder. "Please!" Ty lee cried while laughing. "No more!"

"Ok." Azula stopped and steeped away. Now with out any support Ty lee fell onto the ground. Glaring at her princess. "You told me to stop." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I said that with sarcasm." Ty lee spoke the words that Azula used earlier. So their roles where reversing.

"Oh well then good night." Azula turned to leave.

"Wait!"

Azula turned back to receive a kiss. Just like before.

"Are we good now?" Azula questioned. Ty lee nodded. "Good. Because it is hard to find good help these days." She turned again walking way from the confused woman.

"Help? I'm the help!?" her voice squeaked. Azula nodded still walking down the hall with a smile on her face. "I'm not the help!"

Ty lee ran after her as Azula broke into a run. Smiling as she was being chased. Ty lee was yelling at the princess all through out the halls in the middle of the night. Neither one care if they woke any one up. That was Azula's plan anyway, as she took a right and pounded on ZuZu's door as she rushed pass.

Fire Lord Zuko poked his head out and quickly brought it back as pink fuzz flew by his door yelling. A question came onto his face as he saw two figures turn left towards the other rooms. He turned to Mai who came to see what the commotion was. She smiled to him brushing his hair to the side, pulling him back in. She'd explain it to him in the morning.

* * *

_A/N: it didn't go as planned…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own any thing…_

_Summary: Is everything right?_

_Warnings: Shoujo ai_

Dying to Live: Chapter 5

Mornings. Oh how Azula loves felling the rush of energy in the dawn of a new day. It was an out of body ecstasy that always follows. Mornings where when the Princess could feel her energy coming from with in her soul. Over pouring into her fist as she practiced her forms.

Pure white-hot flames of energy manifesting into the air. Bending it to her whim. Her element. Her _power_ over everything. A wonderful feeling that was almost never surpassed. _Almost…_

She paused after finishing a bending form. Her fists gracefully fall to her side. A small beautiful, uncorrupted smile appeared on her profile. She continued her already perfected bending unaware of a figure approaching her blind side. Her forms brought her to go 180 and she was confronted by a brooding soul.

"Good morning, Mai." She spoke smiling as she finished with flames dancing along the earth.

"I need to speak with you." The Fire Lady never wavered. Her eyes spoke disapproval but the princess was oblivious to this. She was still feeling the powerful energy of the early sunrise.

"Really? Did my brother get tired of you, already?" She smirked turning in her forms. Nothing was going to get the Princess of the Fire Nation down. Today was a great day to be alive.

"No. This is a more serious matter."

"Everything is a _serious_ matter to you."

"Azula stop." The Fire Lady commanded to the princess. Azula puzzled, then a little ferrous that her once servant speak to her in such a matter, "I don't want you _seeing_ Ty lee."

Azula was stopped dead in her tracks. This was a command. A command from her _Lady_. The way she spoke those words. Demanding yet concerned. What had the Lady to be concerned about? Azula scuffed.

"Whatever I do is no concern of yours." A few fire sparks formed at her finger tips unknowingly to their owner.

"Ty lee is my concern." She stated never wavering, "I don't want to see her hurt." Azula growled turning away from the _Lady_. "She has already had her heart broken." The princess felt pain but did not show it. "By you from the many years you have used her. _Us-_"

"We where kids. And look where you are now oh _Fire Lady!_" and adding as in proof, "I would never hurt her." Not knowing if she acutely felt what she spoke she started to walk away.

"You did already. What has changed?" the question fell heavy into the thick air. The Fire Lady stood relaxed then tighten as an idea came from her own lips, "Do you love her?"

Pausing in a stance the once great princess was unaware of her own emotions. This thing called love…_love…_

The Fire Lady continued in her questions, "I would have not come here today if I had not spoken with Ty lee, this seems more then just a friendly game. I thought that maybe you were true, but I cannot disregard my intuition. I care for you both but I'm afraid… don't put her threw another disappointment."

Another disappointment. She did everything in her power many years ago to make sure nothing ever happen to her. To her and Mai both. Azula would never disappoint Ty lee, right? Never…

"I think that I must take my leave, my _Lady._" She turned away from her.

"This is your last chance Azula." The Fire Lady spoke every word with meaning, echoing threw the open field. "If you really do care, leave and be at peace."

* * *

A/N: Mai I think really does care for both Ty Lee and Azula. Of course in this fanfiction world as just friends. wink

Next chapter the conclusion of Dying to Live


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender 

_Summary: Azula must decide her path. Alas is this the path with Ty lee?_

_Warnings: Shoujo-ai, swearing_

Dying to Live: Chapter 6 

This day, Azula thought would never come. Packing up her items to go onto a long journey. Probably never coming back. Venture the world. She couldn't stay. For all her planning for all her hard work she never got what she wanted. Believing the lie had to make it true. She must leave to get what she truly wanted.

She steps out of her room and down the open hallways of the Palace. Her steps were slow her mind blank. She turned and started to walk down the stairs to the gate. Noticing how bright it was out this late at night. Damn the moon being high in the sky, looking at her. With it's annoying face that just spoke disapproval.

"You care for me don't you Azula?" Ty lee squeaks out with un-insurance, stepping out behind a pillar. Her arms around her self. The moon heightening her disbelieving eyes. She closed the space between them pulling Azula against her.

"No." the princess stated pulling her self away for the other woman. "Don't you get it Ty lee? You're nothing. Just another naive girl. Grow up." Freed she continued her way to the gates. But of course she turned to the other woman.

Azula could see the world going to pieces in Ty lee's eyes. The realization that maybe…just maybe Azula was just using her. Well she could continue thinking that because it was true. Believe the lie…

Azula has made up her mind. She had to leave. She could never…

"Damn't Azula! Can't you just except that you love me!" Ty lee cried out, squeezing her eyes. The great princess of the fire nation was running away. Running away and not coming back. Ty lee pulled against Azula's arm forcing her to look at her. "Don't do this. Stay here."

Tears came down the pink clad girl. She released the other woman's arm to forcefully wipe the tears away. Determination was on her face as she forced her eyes to stop leaking. This is the great princess of the Fire Nation. She was better then this. Ty lee would not surrender. Never.

"Go away that's an order." Azula growled to her making fire dance in her palm.

"Never. An' if you're leaving you're no damn princess." Ty lee swore. For the first time in her life she swore. She felt courageous for standing up for what she believed in. And she believed in Azula. She would never give up on her.

Azula speechless. Did the other woman really feel as strongly for her?

"Fine if I leave and I'm not a princess…will you come with me?" Azula turned her eyes into Ty lee's. She was trying to rationalize her motives. She could leave and have Ty lee come with her. They'd leave this place and never return.

"No. Because I belong here." Azula turned away defeat, until Ty lee reached out and pulled her hand. "With you."

Those simple words echoed threw her mind. _With you_… Did Ty lee really mean it? Of course she did. Stop thinking and kiss her.

Azula planned on to do just that until Ty lee moved to the side.

"Are you going to stay here?" Azula nodded dumbly trying for another kiss. "An' not cause trouble?" Azula puffed some air. "Promise me." Ty lee sternly spoke.

"If I say yes can I kiss you?" Azula crossed her arms. Ty lee nodded. "Fine. I love you."

Azula pulled the other into a kiss. That was not what Ty lee wanted to hear but she actually spoke the words Ty lee has always wanted to hear. So she let the princess get away with it this time as she put her own energy into the kiss.

And everything was right in the world… She could always take over the world on some other day, right? There's always time for that…

---

A/N: ok I didn't know how to end this…it tormented me for weeks…then months…for some reason I really wanted to finish but which way…I mean the title suggest tragedy but in the middle it felt like a love story? Maybe… any way I think I should end it like this. (I really hate when I write a story and I have so many ways to finish it) think I did ok or not?


End file.
